Ape Meets Tiger!
by SlayerzOfDemonz
Summary: After Goku's death Gohan has been training nonstop. However, Chichi decides they should move to a new place. They find an apartment which happen's to be the home of The palm top Tiger. What happens when Gohan has false feelings for minori when They should be for Taiga? What about Gohan's Secret? Don't like? Don't read! Gohan x Taiga.


**Ape Meets Tiger Chapter 1: "We're what?"**

 _ **-BLAH- =**_ Time or action

' _Blah' = Thought_

"Blah" = Speech

Today is a sad day for the z-fighters specifically Gohan. Though they had beaten Cell, they had lost someone so important to them. They had lost Goku, he had sacrificed himself to save those precious to him. He had thought and knew how they'd feel, however earth came first and they'd have to deal with it. Gohan was walked over to where he last saw his father and couldn't take it. He let it all out; it was so heartbreaking even Vegeta tried to comfort him. Gohan, filled with anger, thought to himself.

' _I'm gonna get stronger so I can prevent everyone from dying!"_ He yelled to himself.

Somewhere a smiling goofy Saiyan was proud.

' _Good luck son, I have faith in you.'_

 _ **-6 years later-**_

Nonstop had Gohan been training, he lied to everyone stating he had never ascended an ascended super saiyan after recent power burst. Vegeta knew he was lying and was proud that he ascended. However, Vegeta being Vegeta, he was very jealous. Gohan just got done training right before his phone went off.

' _Huh? I wonder why Mother is calling me.'_

"Hello?" He answered.

"Gohan." Chichi said. "Come home, we need to talk."

As Gohan was flying home he had a bad feeling that it wasn't gonna be good news. He entered the house and found his brother having a tantrum and running to his room.

"Mom? What's going on?" He said a little panicky.

"Gohan." She said sadly. "We're moving. I want all of your stuff packed, we leave early tomorrow."

Gohan still stunned by the news knew that at times like this it's best to comply, even if he was extremely powerful he was respectful.

"Yes ma'am." He said sadly"

 _ **-The next day-**_

Gohan had just loaded the last of the stuff and was ready for the long trip, but he just realized something.

"Mom? Does this mean I have to do?" His question was interrupted by his mother.

"School? Yes you do."

Well, life is gonna be good.

 _ **-Arriving at the school hours later-**_

It was the day before school started; Gohan had just been given his new schedule and uniform. He had also been told that when he arrives he must wait for a student council member named Yusaku Kitamura.

"Well, I hope tomorrow goes well." He said walking back to his new apartment.

 _ **-The next day-**_

Gohan had woken up with a yawn and a sweet smell of pancakes. Today is his first day of school. As he finished getting ready and eating breakfast he prayed that no one knew of the z-fighters. As he was walking he saw a blue haired boy his age wearing the same uniform. As he was walking he saw that 2 other boys gave the blue haired boy their wallets. Gohan walked over to the 3 boys to find out what's happening.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"Whoa man, be careful. That man has the eyes of a killer." One of the boys said pointing at the blue haired boy."

"So because he has the eyes of a killer, that means he is one?" Gohan responded to the answer.

"Well n-no but." He was interrupted by Gohan.

"It's a shame how you jump to conclusions when you probably don't even know him." Gohan said angrily scaring the two away. However he didn't know they'd tell the school.

"Hey you ok?" Gohan said to the blue haired boy.

"Yeah thanks. I'm Takasu Ryuuji." He said putting his hand out.

"I'm Son Gohan." He stated taking his hand and shaking it.

Once they got to the school they found out they had the same classes, however rumor had spread about a new delinquent.

"Hey are you Son Gohan?" Asked a green haired boy.

"Yes I am." He responded.

"I am Yusaku Kitamura, We're gonna be in the same class so let me show you around."

As the three walked and talked, other students noticed a certain small girl walk by.

"Thanks for showing me around Kitamura-San I'll see you in class." Gohan said walking and waving.

As he was walking he accidently bumped into a small figure. A very small figure.

"Huh?" He said before he heard the whispers.

"Oh my goodness, It's a fight between two delinquents, the palm top tiger looks angry." Other students whispered.

"Huh? Palm top tig-?" He didn't get to finish as he was forced to dodge a punch.

"What the hell!" Gohan yelled before swiftly dodging her punches and kicks.

Finally, said tiger gave up due to getting tired.

 _ **-End of the school day-**_

' _I think I left my bag in the classroom.'_ He said walking into class 2-c.

All of a sudden multiple desks were flung in the air and he swiftly dodged them with god-like speed. Then a locker tumbled down and out rolled the palm top tiger. Gohan shrugged as he went to get his bag but then Taiga got up and had a look of panic on her face.

"Wait! That's your bag?" Taiga asked.

"Yeah why?"

"L-l-l-l-let go!" She suddenly jumped up into the air and grabbed his bag.

Gohan not wanting to risk giving away his secret decided to hold back, bad idea.

"A-A-ACHOOO!" Taiga sneezed which caused Gohan to fly back into the wall.

"Ow! Damn that hurt." He said rubbing his head adding more to his act.

Taiga turned around and walked out the classroom.

' _What the hell just happened.'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **-Back at the Son's apartment-**_

Gohan was all alone in their apartment. Goten had spent the night at a new best friend's house and Chichi had to work overnight. Gohan sense someone with a decent power level heading over to his apartment. Suddenly a figure flew in through his window and tried to hit him with a-a kendo stick? Gohan pushed the figure down and rushed to the light and found the almighty palm top tiger on the floor with a sniffling nose.

"Aisaka-San? What the hell!" He yelled.

"Where's the damn letter?!" She said picking up her kendo stick.

 **(A/n): Cliffhangers, I love them so much. I felt like making the very first Toradora x Dragon Ball Z fanfic. I already know the pairing and Gohan will encounter some villains here and there. The storyline will be kinda messed up but it will be the same as Toradora with the Son family. In a future chapter Gohan's secret will be out. I will continue to post chapters for H.Y.H.S.T but, overall I'll be focusing more on this story. I hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
